


密西西比小酒馆

by 21J



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21J/pseuds/21J
Summary: 影子湿淋淋地坐在小酒馆里，等星期三来找他。然后酒客们讲起了故事。发生在影子和星期三旅途中的小插曲。





	密西西比小酒馆

1  
“嘿，你不能把车停这儿。”  
敲窗户的笃笃声把影子从小睡中惊醒了。  
影子睁开双眼的瞬间，有一半视野还留在梦中，他从喉咙里发出一声含糊不清的呜咽，被黄昏时分的橘色阳光照得眯起眼，伸手够了两下才摸到把手，坐起身摇下窗户时只觉小腿发麻。  
“你还好吗？你喝酒了？”一个女人弯下腰往车里张望，几缕灰棕色的卷发落进了车窗。  
“什么？”影子眨眨眼，继而想起来副驾驶座上有几听空啤酒罐。但那人并不真的关心这个问题，不等影子解释又发话了。  
“我说，这儿不能停车，你挡着道了。”  
“抱歉，我不知道。不是本地的。”  
“看出来了。”女人朝车牌瞥了眼，抱起手臂，“总之尽快移开，行吗？”  
“好的，马上。”影子慢吞吞地调直座椅靠背，放下手刹，心中思量要不要下车去找星期三。或者他也可以把车开到附近某个停车场，星期三能找到他。老人总有办法找到他。  
影子转动钥匙，第三次打火，车身抖动着挣扎了一阵，然后再一次断了气。影子从没喜欢过这辆小车——经他人之手磨旧了，留下他不习惯的痕迹，一加油门就发出支气管哮喘似的“呼哧呼哧”声。  
女人皱起眉头，鞋掌打起急促的拍子。  
“发生什么事了吗？”车后面传来一声礼貌的询问。这不是星期三最有魅力的语调，但对没见过他的人来说也够了。两个人之间上一刻还紧绷的弦松弛下来，注意力都转移到了这个老人身上。  
“这里不应该停车……你是跟他一起的？”  
“哦，恐怕是的，亲爱的。”星期三耷下肩膀，手里拎的购物袋快要蹭到地上了，他满脸沮丧，“都是我的错。”  
星期三无辜老者的形象立刻奏效了，女人的怒气消散得无影无踪，她摆摆手：“没关系，不是什么大不了的事情，再说你们现在就要走了，对吧？”  
影子又试着打了一次火，没成。  
“这需要一点小技巧……”星期三从车窗探进身子，拧动钥匙，发动机一阵尖啸，最终好不容易平稳下来，“哈，好了。”  
“对老东西总要有点耐心。”星期三爱抚似的轻轻拍打两下车门，“这是我妻子留下来的，说什么我也不愿换掉它。她……唉，一个老头子孤身一人出门在外实在是不方便，我到现在也搞不清超市的自动结算机该怎么用。”  
星期三注视着女人，微笑道：“谢谢你，年轻的女士。你的眼睛很像她。”  
“哦……这没什么。”女人下意识地抚弄了下自己的眼角，目光柔和，“天色已经不早了，路上小心。”  
星期三和她挥手告别。车开到五十码外，影子还能从后视镜看到她站在路边目送他们离开。  
星期三随手把塑料袋丢到后座上。更多啤酒。影子转头看老人的脸，意识到老人的沮丧并不完全是伪装出来的。  
“你刚才是怎么做到的？”影子问。  
“什么？发动汽车？”  
“那位女士……她的态度，就像突然见到了二十年不见的初恋对象一样。”  
“一点技巧，你需要的只是一点点技巧。”星期三草草回答道，并没有多说几句的兴致。  
“谈话还顺利吗？咱们现在去哪儿？”影子又问。  
“当然是回去！”老人从鼻腔里发出声乌鸦叫似的嘲笑。他沉默了一会儿，回答道：  
“不怎么样。我不知道。现在还不知道。”  
“但你还没放弃。”  
星期三不置可否地耸了耸肩膀，之后便不说话了。  
星期三不似来时一路上仰靠在座椅上打呼噜，看样子不管是潮湿的汽车旅馆，又或者总统套房，都能睡得一般舒服。他这会儿只是目不转睛地盯着挡风玻璃，车里的气氛沉重得好像空气凝固了一样。影子打了个哈欠。  
他想起当天早上，天还没亮就被星期三叫了起来，担任司机与保镖。二人从冰天雪地的湖畔镇开着老式温尼贝戈一路向西，再往南，穿过镇子与城市边缘，又离城镇越来越远。他们大部分时间走普通公路，偶尔也开上泥土路上颠簸一阵。有时影子能窥见密西西比河的支脉，墨色的河水安静地流淌。破晓后影子关了车灯，天空起初还晴朗无云，越接近目的地，灰云撒下的阴影就越深，好像他们即将跨越半球走入另一片黑夜。  
有关这趟行程，影子知道的不多，他也不多问。星期三只说要去见位老朋友。  
路上星期三塞给影子一张名片：“如果到了晚上我还没回来，就照着这上面的号码打电话。”  
镇外竖着的指示牌老旧生锈，但上面的油漆尚能让过客知晓目的地就在前方。在星期三的指引下，他们停在了一家杂货铺门口。接着就是刚才那些事情：影子在车里等人，不小心打了个盹，后来被人叫醒。  
影子一边开车，一边回想刚才的梦境，他想起了劳拉的面孔。在梦中，劳拉和同他分开之前一模一样，没有问他回答不了的问题，也不提些奇怪的要求。他们只是坐在一起吃早餐，那时他俩都还很年轻。一个真正的梦。  
雨一直没落下来，天色却越来越阴沉，路边的垃圾袋和报纸被风卷起，四处翻飞。影子看见，在遥远的地平线，一道闪电从天际落下来，迸出片刻耀眼的光亮。半小时之前，郊区的最后一栋房子也被他们甩到了身后。如果下起大雨，今晚便可能赶不回去，下雪路况就更糟了，影子想。  
“你能在路边停车吗？”星期三毫无征兆地说。影子照做。  
星期三下车走到驾驶座一侧，拉开车门道：“下车。”  
影子不知道老人在打什么主意，只好解开安全带，走下车，他因此想起自己小学时莫名被老师罚站。他那时就已经比同龄人发育得好了，沉默、高大，力气也大，其他人怎么叫他来着？哦，山怪。他想起自己走到教室后面时，一路上同学嘲弄的目光。他忘记了罚站的理由，或许他真的什么错事都没做。  
星期三坐进车里，转动钥匙，不等影子拉开副驾驶座的车门坐上车，便调头开到路对面。他降下车窗对着影子喊道：“随便找个地方呆着！晚上给我打电话，卡片上的号码！”  
然后他头也不回地开走了，留影子一个人站在狂风里，不知该继续朝前走还是返回镇子。影子想了想，既然星期三这会儿不需要他，那就继续朝前走吧。  
仿佛是在响应星期三的离去，天色快速阴沉下来，最后一点阳光也在与云层的缠斗中消磨殆尽了。终于，冰冷的雨落了下来。  
影子在暗色中疾步行走，试图寻找一个避雨的场所。  
雨越下越大，伴随刺骨寒风，不仅打湿了影子的头发和裸露在外面的皮肤，甚至从领子和袖口钻进来，影子竖起衣领试图阻拦，也无济于事。水滴顺着他的肩胛骨往下滑，消失在棉布衬衫底下。  
影子打了个哆嗦。他现在只想找个屋顶，最好还能烤烤火。  
小酒馆出现得恰是时机。  
门口招牌上刻着“深木酒馆”，上了漆的字几乎要在积年累月的风吹雨打下磨平了，发黑的电灯泡像装在罐子里的萤火虫一样飘忽不定。影子在破了洞的房檐下站了一会儿，雨里夹杂着冰粒，屋檐仅仅能提供的一点儿微不足道的庇护，雨滴倾斜着打在他鞋上，劈啪作响。他想就着昏光拧干袖子和衣摆，湿衣服却仍然冷冰冰地贴在身上。天上黑云滚滚，雨没有一点结束的征兆。  
影子转身推开潮湿的木头门。  
雨水顺着他的发梢和面颊淌下，影子很是狼狈，他低头走向吧台，留下一路水迹。酒馆内部和从外面看上去一样破旧古老，影子闻到长霉的木头、发酸的啤酒、过于浓烈的香水，甚至是煤油燃烧的气味。酒客们并不怎么关注刚进来的大个儿，吧台后面站着个在擦拭酒杯的中年男人，大概是酒馆老板，只抬眼瞥了影子一眼。  
“晚上好，我想借用一下电话。”影子说。  
男人朝店里一抬下巴：“厕所门口。”  
影子点头致谢，拖着湿淋淋的步子走到电话旁，投入二十五分硬币。  
铃声响了三下，星期三接起电话，听起来醉醺醺的。  
“嗨，南西，很高兴你给我打电话！”  
“星期三？是我，影子。”  
“当然，当然，什么问题都没有，顺得很！我们刚好说到如果能得到你的承诺，日子就会好过多了。”影子听到星期三所问非所答的话，明白这大概不是说给自己听的。  
“行吧。总之我在一家酒馆里，叫‘深木’，顺着我下车的地方接着往前走段时间，就在路边。”  
“嗯？她就在旁边，要我帮你问好吗？不要啦？”星期三用手虚掩着话筒，“南西向你问好呢。”话筒里传来一位女士不屑的哼声。  
“她说也问你好。行啦，今天恐怕不能再陪你聊了，我们总会再聚的，很快。再见。”  
影子挂了电话，踱回吧台，他浑身湿透，皮肤冰凉，店里一点热气也没有，壁炉里的灰积了一掌厚。影子坐上高脚凳，在茶和威士忌之间犹豫不决。回程的路上星期三可能需要他开车，可他现在又急需一点热乎的东西。  
“我可以来杯茶吗？”  
中年男人用责备的目光凝视着影子。影子耸耸肩，没有改变主意。男人招呼好他，又低头擦起杯子。影子环顾四周，打量起他身处的场所。  
这荒郊野外的小酒馆，仿佛自十九世纪末便成了停滞于时间之外的孤岛，只偶尔由访客带来一两样新鲜玩意。煤油灯和钨丝灯泡、木制的酒杯和长凳、皮毛油亮的鹿头标本、老板身上不知祖传多少代的镶金线马甲，以及每晚都来喝一杯啤酒、可能已经来了一百年的熟客，所有这些东西加在一起，组成了一座活生生的博物馆。  
就是这么一间小店，竟也三三两两坐了不少酒客，坐在一起却并不相互交谈。影子能听见的，不过是酒杯和桌子碰撞的声音、外面的狂风暴雨，还有墙上一只老钟表的咔哒咔哒罢了。  
任何一家贩卖酒精饮料的馆子，看了这景象都要啧啧称奇：外面下着大雨，在一间昏暗的老房子里，坐了些五花八门的酒客，有些已经酒过三巡，可谁都不发一言，安静得渗人！影子觉得不对劲，却也没其他地方可去，只好盼着星期三早点办完事情。  
“他今天不会来了……”终于，墙角传来一声闷声闷气的哼哼，话音差点淹没在大雨里。  
“闭嘴，艾格森！”同桌的老妇人厉声道。  
“你才该闭嘴，妈。你以为是谁的错？”  
影子转头看去，老妇看上去并不比称她母亲男人更年迈。  
“这些人……这些东西，从不守信用。我们就只能这样等下去？妈的！”艾格森愤愤地说。  
邻桌的男人发出一阵怪笑，呼哧呼哧的声音好像是从肺里漏出来的，这人光秃秃的头顶周围一圈油腻的棕发，圆鼻头，脑袋好像被机器压过一样又扁又平。  
“小兄弟，你算是个明白人，”男人含糊地说，听起来醉得不轻，“他们一向就这德行！”  
男人吸溜一下口水，拿袖子抹抹嘴：“俺这正好有个故事，讲的跟他是一路货色，俺给你说说，反正时间多得是……”  
  
2  
“那是啥时候来着？俺也记不大清了，兴许乌拉尔山还是个大地缝哩。俺那时候还是个小鬼头，爹不疼娘不爱，成天就爱到处疯跑，骑马、骑牛，羊俺可骑不了。哎，那时候的天、云、日头呐，比现在好看多了，草原绿油油的一大片，有时候走上个把月连个人影都瞅不着，有时候走着走着又走到了黄土堆里，还有时候，看着怪好的草场，长得却都是毒草。一点儿都不假，俺亲耳听人讲的！俺们路上遇到的那群人，羊都死光了，就剩几匹没力气吃草的老马。那些人可咋活下去呦。”  
男人摇摇头，接着讲：  
“俺们族人就没碰见过这些个吓人的事儿，俺们都知道自个儿有神明保护，那个神的名字太拗口，俺说不好，念错了还怕它发火嘞。虽然谁都没见过那个神长什么样子，但俺们有神婆，一个老瞎子，不仅晓得神的样子，还能和神说话，神说自己长什么什么样，让俺们给他塑个雕像。神跟俺们长得大不一样，鹰面牛角，一头金毛，跟马鬃似的披散着，眼睛又大又圆像月亮。那神婆说起话来就那个样子，披头散发、眼睛瞪圆，特唬人！俺们给它塑了个像，老高了，比那大个儿还高。”  
男人指指影子，又把淌出来的口水一把抹掉。  
“神婆让俺们往哪儿走，俺们就去哪儿，总能找到又肥又好的大片草场，还有干净的流水，一夏天就不愁啦。俺们酿酒、烤肉，不光自个儿吃，还要给它留一份最好的。俺小时候的日子过得真不错，听说从俺爷爷的爷爷的爷爷辈儿开始，它就吃俺们喝俺们的，再给俺们指路、帮俺们看天气，让俺们能供它吃喝。就是互相帮忙嘛，俺这么想，可它的想法却不一样。  
“后来俺娶了个姑娘，小时候的玩伴也当了族长。俺倒不羡慕他，他比俺聪明，也强壮，手里牛羊都多，族长该是他的。再说当了头儿又有什么好处？责任倒是一大堆，回报呢，也就是住得宽敞点，老婆漂亮点，加上大家都敬爱……行吧，俺承认，其实俺也有点儿想当族长。  
“他跟俺想法一样，神和俺们互相帮忙嘛，日子就该就那么过，一直到俺死、俺孩子死，到俺的孙子又有了孙子，可那个神却变了卦。俺第二个儿子三岁那年，族长把神婆给杀了。  
“那真是不得了啊！这事儿俺们可是想都不敢想。本来那几年就过得紧巴巴，族里人越来越多，牛羊也多，不找更肥美的草，牲口就要饿死，这当口它却要我们更多羊、更多酒，连续供奉七天，每天都换新的！头两年它说啥俺们也就照做了，可加倍的供奉没有让俺们的牛羊吃到肥美的草，后来更是敷衍，要求更多、回报贼少。那年俺们在它指的路上走啊走，从没走那么远过，还是没找到一片能养活所有人的草原，眼见口粮就要见底，俺们都劝族长问问神婆该咋办。晚上他走进神婆的帐篷里，结果你猜那老瞎子怎么说？她说神喝完酒，睡着了。  
“本来俺那族长性子就急，胆子也大，这下可卯足劲发了一大通脾气，直接把神骂醒了过来，大家都围到门口想看个究竟。一开始俺们还是挺害怕它发怒的，可一个醉汉借由老婆子的嘴骂骂咧咧，那就好笑多了。事情到后来越来越收不住，天上无缘无故聚集起乌云，眼瞅着就要下暴雨，神婆声音尖得要划破耳朵，她……它对俺们说，要么杀了不敬神的人——说的是族长——要么永远别再指望它给俺们指路。  
“这下可没人笑得出来了。俺们看看族长，再看看神婆，俺们这群凡人咋知道该做啥？天上打了个响雷，吓得俺一哆嗦，就那么一刻工夫，族长跳起来拿刀割开了神婆的喉咙，跟宰只羊羔一样。俺们看着她，就像做梦一样。”  
男人讲到这里停了下来，眼睛盯着地板，似乎能看到一滩血在地上洇开。他喉头一动，又开了口。  
“他是杀了那神婆，可神咋会死？俺们马上就醒过来了。雨下得好似天破了个窟窿。  
“俺们把神像、老婆子的尸体，还有一个女娃留在雨里，连夜离开了。那女娃是个孤儿，黑发黑眼，小脸儿生得讨人喜欢，一直在瞎眼的神婆身边照顾她。她也怪可怜，啥都没做，几乎没讲过几句话，单单因为她亲近神、敬爱神，所以族长怕她。她不想丢下神像，所以俺们抛弃了她。俺们越走越远，天亮才走到没雨的地方。  
“那天夜里头丢下神（还是它放弃了俺们？），俺们才明白过来以前的‘好运气’不是运气。后来族长发了疯，带着俺们在沙漠里越走越远，说啥都不愿回头，俺们像抛下神一样抛下了他，再往后……俺就在这儿了。”  
讲故事的人酒已经醒了大半，他不自在地摸摸脑袋：“你看这事儿，能全赖俺们？还不是因为它先坏了规矩。”  
“规矩？谁的规矩？”坐在吧台末端的女人“啪”地合上了手里的小折扇，“这故事真不怎么样，人和神讨价还价，不就像是帆船对大海喊别起浪、对天空喊别下雨吗？”  
影子现在知道他进门时闻到的香水味是从哪里来的了。这女人穿一条老式长裙，蕾丝边发黑脱落，狭长的脸上浓妆艳抹，也掩不住她上了年纪的事实。  
“你这婆娘，俺讲故事给你听，你还嫌七嫌八。”秃顶男人往地上啐了口唾沫，眯起眼睛，“俺是不如你‘阅人无数’，你嫌俺讲得不好，倒是说一个来听听？”  
女人“哼”一声，又打开折扇摇起来：“我讲故事给你听，那是便宜你……”  
眼看男人又要叫骂，她急忙往下说：  
“看在吧台那位帅哥的份儿上，我才讲出来，”女人冲影子挤了挤眼睛，动作倒像是眼里进了沙子，“这故事可是我压箱底的。”  
影子知道她讲故事并不是为了他，不为了任何人，是故事自己需要被说出来。但影子还是礼貌地朝她点了点头。  
女人抿了口苦艾酒，清清喉咙，缓缓道来。  
  
  
3  
“这故事是我从一个老富翁那儿听来。你可能会奇怪，就凭我这样的人，怎么能有机会和有钱人夜谈，不要吹牛吹过头！我告诉您，我还是有自知之明的。但您也得知道，就算是您眼前这种货色，只要不介意那些人做那档子事儿时也舍不得把手上的戒子取下来、硌得人生疼，不介意压在身上的肉块发散出油脂的臭气，年轻时也有的是机会攀上高枝。这就是有几个金币的人的真正嘴脸。  
“那天我们俩都心情好，干完活儿我请他留下来，心想再捞个一银半铜的，他也没拒绝，还坐在床上讲起了故事。他说这故事也是别人讲给他听的，却没说究竟是谁讲的，我也没兴趣问，保不准就是船上的人告诉他的呢。这故事讲的是远洋渡轮上的一对儿爱人。当时他刚说到这儿，我心里就有点不是滋味了。您说他给我这样的人讲浪漫故事，是不是在嘲笑我？我九岁就出来找生计，就算上了远洋渡轮，也是在船底当小工。唉，爱情确实就只是个故事。”  
女人撇撇嘴，露出不屑的神情，又抿了口酒。  
“可这个故事啊，简直是个奇迹！故事发生在冬天，这对儿情侣在朴茨茅斯上了船，身上裹得严严实实的，没带什么随身行李，既不张扬也不惹眼。到了第二天夜里，船上举办了场舞会，人们才发现船上来了多了不得的人物。  
“当晚所有人都打扮得漂漂亮亮的，谁都不想在社交场合失了身份。男士们穿上最好的燕尾服，皮鞋擦得蹭亮，头发鼠皮一样油光水滑，女士们身上的礼服闪闪发光，珍珠、钻石、琥珀、玛瑙，全都戴上了，连老母鸡也想学孔雀开个屏。即便是在这样的场合里，那对情侣还是格外引人注目。我先说好，这故事是我听来的，我不过是如实转述，免得您忘了，说我是骗子，但您听听下面这形容，像是没见过的人能编造出来的谎话？  
“那男人一迈入宴会厅，所有人不约而同地在这一刻停顿了一秒，好像天使飞过撒下了安宁，而那个男人，就是天使本人！没什么词能真正形容出他的美貌：金发泛着柔光，比在场所有女士的都更光洁顺滑，在脑袋后面随意地扎起来。这发型当时已经不时兴了，但在他身上便像是为他而生似的。那男人的面孔更是叫人难以移开视线，可奇怪的是，一旦你真移开目光，在脑子里回想他的样貌，却怎么都想不起来他的长相，只能模糊地记起大致的轮廓，像透过毛玻璃看一幅画。  
“那男人穿得可算是低调，但即便是普普通通的衣服，在他高大的身躯上也显得妥帖极了，蓝领结与他灰蓝色的眼睛、苍白的皮肤正相称——那双大眼睛！显得他那么纯真，却又仿佛看透了一切，如果让人通过它们去猜测其主人的年龄，无论十二岁还是六十二岁，我想都不会有人反对。  
“我打赌，不只在场的女士想吻一吻他的嘴唇，男士们只要不怕遭人唾骂，一定也都愿意与他共度春宵。”  
女人咧嘴笑了，脸上显出自嘲之色：“这样一个人，如果您向他问好时，他回以微笑，您就会觉得已经受到了莫大的恩赐。您能从他身上看到不符合外貌年龄的睿智，还有同样不符合年龄的天真。可说到底，谁知到他到底多少岁呢？他就像个密封在闪耀的容器里的谜团，吸引人打开的潘多拉匣子。”  
“相比之下，随同他进来的女士就普通多了。我不是说她不漂亮，她也是个美人儿，还有点亚洲血统，黑头发好似绸缎，我能想象出来要把它们盘起来不滑落得费多少工夫。那双黑眼睛放在别的场合里也要引得不少男士倾心，但这儿可不行，他们自知没机会！那金发男人始终牵着她的手，偶尔弯下腰与她轻声交谈。如果您见过他们看向彼此时的专注目光，见过他俩对话时脸上的微笑，您一定会明白爱的真谛。  
“这对可人儿就像风暴中心，走到哪儿都引发一阵惊讶的叹息。大厅里的闲聊渐渐变了话题，人们相互打听：那是哪家贵族的公子？身边又是哪家的大小姐？后来宴会主人敲敲玻璃杯，简短地讲了几句祝词，乐队奏响了舞曲，舞会正式开始了。  
“男人几杯香槟下肚，脸上显出一点血色，也显出点人性。第一支曲子女士们跳得心不在焉，都想离他近一点再近一点，好有机会在下一支曲子牵上他的手，可谁都没如愿。一整个晚上，他们俩跳了一支舞又一支舞，仿佛眼中再没有其他人，身处何方也不重要，甚至不在乎耳边响的是什么乐曲！直到舞池里只剩下他们俩，小号手宣布接下来是今夜最后一支曲子。”  
女人停下来回想了片刻。  
“接下来的这段故事，他提到了很多贵族礼仪。这些达官显贵们想要去巴结却又放不下身段，一副贪婪和妒忌样子，不是比我们这些人还丑陋得多吗？反正细节我也不记得啦，难道我还奢望有一天能靠这些过上上流社会的生活？  
“舞会结束后，总有人想尽办法和这对男女‘偶遇’，男士们邀请他喝酒、参加沙龙、打扑克、游泳，女士们邀请她参加读书会、茶话会、到甲板晒太阳。谁都想从他们嘴里撬出点东西，满足自己密闭在大海上无处伸展的好奇心，可最终得到的只有两个名字：莫伊博和薇尔。这是他们称呼彼此时使用的。  
“无论莫伊博还是薇尔，对于这类邀请都一一回绝了，问及原因都说想多花点时间跟对方在一起，回答得彬彬有礼，又强硬得不容拒绝。虽然按当时的社交传统，一个不敢于抛下妻子享乐的丈夫会被视为懦夫，可谁也没有轻视他，大家都只觉得这是一对可敬的恩爱伴侣。  
“他们上船后的第五天夜里，海上刮起了风暴，大雨瓢泼。”  
好像是为了吊人胃口，女人在这里停下讲述，小口喝尽了杯中的酒，惹来秃顶男人的抱怨，可她一点儿都不在意，故事仍旧讲得不紧不慢。  
“我说的‘风暴’，不是指您坐上游船之前听人吹嘘‘这船什么样儿的狂风大雨都能安全到岸’的风暴，也不是您窝在船舱里不舒服地颠簸一晚上，第二天醒来又能上甲板晒太阳的风暴。那夜的暴风雨呐，只怕今天窗外这雨若是见了，会羞愧得立即停下来。  
“那天的浪有上百英尺高，船几乎是荡在浪尖上，又重重摔回海面，再被风推上浪头。船长一向不屑于‘最好的水手都死在了水里’这种说法，可那种情况下，他除了调整航向不至于被侧风吹翻，能做的就只有跪下来向上帝祈祷。  
“谁都不知道薇尔那时候跑到货仓里做什么，莫非有什么东西那么重要，要她在这种情况下去查看？总之人们听到莫伊博的呼救时，薇尔被埋在倒塌的货箱下，已经奄奄一息了。莫伊博一刻不停地移开压在她身上的货物，可船摇晃得厉害，他好似在沙子巨山下挖一个缺口，无论怎么努力，周围的货物总会补上缺口。他哭得那么伤心，好像失去了生命的全部，几乎叫人不忍听闻。  
“因为这哭声让人痛心，也为了找点事情做来驱散面对暴风雨的恐惧，不少船员和乘客闻声过来帮忙，移开货物、固定货箱，其中不乏头等舱的男男女女。不知道过了多久，薇尔被救了出来。在一场和老天的战斗里，所有人都是牺牲品，他们却为自己救了一个女人而欢呼，好像是多大的胜利。”  
老女人撅撅嘴：“这是整个故事里最荒唐的地方了。”  
“莫伊博把她抱回了他们的房间，船长找来了医生。医生几乎还没碰薇尔的身体就摇头了。可莫伊博紧紧握住薇尔的手，就好像他们之前在一起的样子，说：她不会死，有我在，她不会死，我们只是需要一点时间，我们会好起来……不断重复类似的话。医生觉得莫伊博因为太过伤心而发疯了，想救活这个女人，得用上能让暴雨停下来的神迹才行。医生把自己的想法告诉了他，当然是以更婉转的方法。在这个随时都可能见上帝的夜晚，谁都不需要再增加点儿心理负担。  
“莫伊博不仅没有感谢医生的仁慈，反而勃然大怒。那男人还是舞会上的天使吗？不，人们瞧见了暴风雨本身！金色的闪电照亮了船舱，隆隆的雷鸣在屋中回响，劈头盖脸地砸在人们头上。还没等他们明白发生了什么，就被通通赶到了走廊上。他们还以为是莫伊博的悲痛太有感染力，让他们看到了幻觉。  
“好啦，这儿完全没什么需要他们的了，最后一点当圣人的乐趣也被剥夺了，他们只好回去寻求自己的神——耶稣、安拉、佛陀、伐由、阿涅弥伊。  
“又是整整一天一夜呐！他们在海里颠簸飘荡，在昏天黑地中航行，像一片叶子被卷入洪流般无助。每次雨势减弱，乌云间散下的光点亮人们脸上一点希望的笑容，片刻后狂风暴雨就会以更猛烈的态势卷土重来。如果不是误入了魔鬼的领地，被一片长了眼的雨云追着走，谁还经历过这般持久的暴风雨？  
“焦虑和绝望在船舱里蔓延，三等舱一个传教士发了失心疯，高呼天启降临。‘我们是被上帝选中乘坐方舟的子民！’他很快便被船员关进了清洁间里。可恐慌早在这之前就散播开了。毕竟谁都听得见豪雨砸在甲板和舷窗上的声音，听得见惊雷炸响，听得见婴儿彻夜不眠的哭泣，听得见船身被海浪挤压扭曲、吱扭作响。死亡如影随形，他们已经听得麻木了，不再期望获救，只疑心自己什么时候才能摆脱这狭小的空间，尽快沉到海底。  
“人们再见到莫伊博，是第三天早晨了——不过那几天哪儿还有什么白天夜里的区别呢？——他和薇尔出现在了餐厅。小道消息大概是唯一不受暴雨阻挠的东西了，风吹得越紧，它们就越有生机。您能想象出来，看到这对儿伴侣出席，人们该多么惊讶！薇尔，一个在传闻里血肉模糊的人，活生生地站在他们面前，只是有点苍白憔悴，并不比晕船的人气色更差，甚至不比莫伊博看上去更疲倦。他俩穿戴得整整齐齐，薇尔挽着莫伊博的手臂，莫伊博温柔地将手覆在她的纤指上，两人的神色好像要去野餐一样轻松愉悦。在一群筋疲力尽、无心整装修容的乘客里，这对面露微笑的金童玉女，同舞会上一样夺目。”  
看着听众们意外的神色，讲故事的女人得意地笑了，就好像故事里的莫伊博刚向她行了吻手礼。  
“还有更让人惊讶的呢！两个人刚在小心翼翼的注视下入座，大副就‘砰’地推开了餐厅的门，大喊：‘我们要驶出雨区了！’  
“几乎所有人都丢下了手里的刀叉、酒杯，夺门而出，要不然就挤到小舷窗旁，争相往外瞅。天上还在落雨，可没人在乎。甲板上已经站了不少乘客，他们都聚在船首围栏边，紧盯着天边金色的日光，生怕一眨眼，晴空就会像海市蜃楼似的消失不见，直到他们的眼睛被阳光刺痛，流泪不止。人们拥抱在一起，雨水和泪水让他们看不清彼此的脸，寒风令他们的手指麻木，但当他们拥吻时，能品尝到相同的喜悦。船平稳地顺风行驶，乌云向后退，直到阳光撒满甲板。  
“医生见莫伊博和薇尔走上甲板，跌跌撞撞地挤到二人身边。他盯着薇尔：‘这怎么可能？这是奇迹！’莫伊博为薇尔撑开洋伞，回答道：‘医生，我们只是运气好，没有偏离航向。’医生说：‘我是说她……’莫伊博笑答：‘我已经告诉过您了，亲爱的医生，有我在，她不会有事的。没什么能将我们分开，死亡也不行。’他望着薇尔，揽着她的肩膀，‘毕竟，有了她，我才能活下去，这是神的旨意。’这无非是句情话，但他说得那么真诚与坦然，再加上医生亲眼所见的一切，他竟觉得莫伊博的解释说明了所有事情。”  
讲故事的女人发出一声长长的叹息。  
“这确实能解释所有事情对不对？神的奇迹。不然一条在暴风雨里迷失了一天两夜的游船怎么能不沉没，一个奄奄一息的女人怎可能这么快就恢复健康？还有这般坚定的爱？如果不是奇迹……”  
讲故事的女人睁大了眼睛，脸上充满了热切的虔诚，像位听见了上帝之音的信徒，或一个少女在期待爱情。她看起来突然变年轻了。  
“哈。”  
影子身后传来一声干巴巴的笑声。  
  
4  
“或者是因为一个作家疯子。”  
“你说什么？”女人皱起眉头，质问道。  
“我说，一个作家，一个写字儿的、编故事的疯子，随便你怎么叫，就能让你的神显灵。”  
说话的人鼻音很重，一口拖长腔的北方方言，他坐在酒馆中间，瘦小的脊背正对吧台，衣服上污迹斑斑。影子刚才没注意到他。现在这人端着酒杯懒散地转过身，绿眼睛在脏得看不出本色的面庞上闪着幽光。  
“你瞅瞅，小癞子发表高见了！”秃顶男人见老女人受到反对，兴高采烈地接嘴，生怕吵不起来，“俺跟他想的一样儿！”  
“我讲的是真事。”女人不高兴地回答。  
“哦，行吧，行吧。”流浪汉懒洋洋地应道，根本不想与人争论，“我只是觉得，没见过的事儿，还是不要太当真为妙。要我说，何必胡思乱想，自找麻烦？特别是当你一个人夜里走在街上，饿得半死不活，只想就地躺下歇息时，随便哪个你曾信以为真的故事，都能从黑暗里扑过来，把你生吞活剥咯。”  
“比如说树精偷小孩手指头的故事，你们有没有听过？猫妖变成烛火烧马屁股的故事？高礼帽里面藏着个人头的男人？都没有？”  
流浪汉盯住影子，抬抬下巴，问：“你呢，陌生人？你个儿头可真不小。”  
影子摇摇头。  
“那我就讲一个吧，是真是假，你们自个儿评定。”  
流浪汉拖着腔开了口：“老伦敦有个老亨利，没婆娘也没闺女，头发从不理，衣服没人洗，生活窝窝囊囊，做事慌慌张张。老亨利工作在南边矿井，没赚几个便士进口袋里，收工拍拍衣服，土渣掉一地。一张老脸既不端正也不英俊，一嘴黄牙烂兮兮，一开口好似野鸭悲鸣，走起路来摇摆不定。你说这样一条老光棍，怎可能寻得姑娘芳心？  
“城南还有个老侍女，红头发、绿眼睛，别人都管她叫莫莉，生了一副好喉咙，张口就能唱小曲儿。莫莉好姑娘，家世清白守规矩，小餐馆儿里当帮工，每周能领两先令；老莫莉至今还没嫁出去，全因为——哎，她呀，瘦又小、瞎眼睛、丑得紧、暴脾气！你说这样一位老姑娘，哪位先生敢迎娶？  
“老亨利加上老侍女，正好劣马配上烂苞米，老天就喜欢开玩笑，让老莫莉爱上了老亨利。人人都说老亨利走狗屎运，定要珍惜好姑娘老莫莉，如果不是瞎了眼，人家咋犯得着嫁给你，给你刷鞋又缝衣，供你面包和酒精？老亨利嘴上喏喏答应，心里却不满意。老亨利爱当单身汉，想去哪里去哪里，夜里小巷走一趟，一夜风流到天明。  
“结婚不到两个月，老亨利就犯旧病，为采野花一掷千金，带走了家里积蓄，躲到了不知哪里。老莫莉听说他这德行，当即便哭倒在地，惊动餐馆一位好先生，问她发生了什么事情。老莫莉边哭边痛诉，周围人也纷纷帮腔：老亨利真不是东西！好先生听罢点点头，说这件事情我帮你，明早他就会回去。  
“太阳下山月升起，老亨利又逛进小巷里，看见一个小美人儿，站在阴影中没人理。老亨利心里拍起手，这才是真的好运气！拉着美人进了屋，一番端详欣喜若狂：金发姑娘真是美，长裙掩不住丰乳长腿，眼眸如碧空蓝中泛绿，炯炯地嵌在小脸盘上，头发如白金流光，绸缎般披散在肩旁。  
“老亨利问美人儿：你咋做起这生意？不料美人掩起脸，低声哭诉他父亲，将她后母娶进门，转身就把她扫出去。后母嫌她长得丑，鼻梁太高脸太瘦，胳膊太细腿太长，皮肤白似病怏怏，干的活少吃得多，留这东西在家里，不如赶出家门去！  
“老亨利心里也恻隐，说她后母瞎眼睛，她这样的好姑娘，还有谁比她美丽？女孩闻声止了泪，掩面质问老亨利，就算别人嫌她丑，他是否对她有真情？若是他肯买下她，她愿随他回家去。老亨利点头如捣蒜，怎会放过这等好事情。美人见状展笑颜，倾身要吻老亨利。老亨利心里早已乐开花，张开双臂就要拥抱她。美人儿投入老亨利怀，热得像团火要烧起来，老亨利心惊撒开手，哪还有美人儿让他搂？  
“一颗巨头浮空中，鹰嘴虎面狮子鬃，双目浑圆如碗口，嘴吐烈焰冲他吼！巨头隆隆发了话，幽怨女声更可怕，问他是否还要她，承诺究竟算不算话？老亨利早就尿了裤子，吓得转不动脑子，他踏着湿鞋子，跑向窗子，跳出房子，差点折断了命根子。巨头燃着金色火光，怒吼在他耳畔回响。  
“老亨利一溜烟地跑回家，边敲门边嚷发生了啥：金发美女变身可怖怪物，要烧了他、煎了他、吃了他！老亨利央求莫莉打开门，邻居全伸出头嘲笑他丢人。莫莉姗姗现了身，目光如箭面如冰，踹开哭啼的老头子，举手赏他个嘴巴子！”  
流浪汉讲故事的时候，两手一直没闲着，一会儿打手势，一会儿勾勒出女人身材的线条，一会儿做出故事里人物的动作。此时他双手一拍，发出甩巴掌的声音。酒馆里的客人都笑了出来，数艾格森笑得最开心。  
“这就是全部的故事。”  
流浪汉耸耸肩，示意故事讲完了。酒馆里零星地响起掌声，流浪汉点头回礼，看起来却不怎么为此感到得意。  
窗外一道闪电，紧接着便是个响雷，盖过了所有窃笑和掌声。风雨这会儿大得让影子担心，星期三还能不能找到这里？人们突然又陷入了沉默，轻松的气氛再一次被压抑的静谧统治。  
“你们根本不知道自己在讲什么！”  
厚底酒杯摔在木桌上的声响吸引了人们的注意力，一个隐在阴影中的白髯老人痛苦地喊道：  
“神？奇迹？怪物？它们都是同样的东西！是撒旦、是魔鬼！我一直都知道，一直都知道……可我什么也做不了。  
“让我来告诉你们真相吧，告诉你们，在这片土地上，到底发生了什么……”  
  
5  
“它在我还没出生的时候就来了。在我父辈乘的船还飘荡在大西洋上的时候便已经生活在那里了——那片森林里。”  
老人颤抖着指向后门。可影子不记得白天来时路过了树林。  
“我父母至少为它服务了近二十年，我十五岁从那鬼地方逃走，再后来的事我就不知道了。我不曾回去，不敢回去，但它的声音一直在我耳边回响，从未停歇……  
“我父母不知道它的真面目，这怪不得他们，他们是在穷乡僻壤出生，又随着移民潮迁徙到另一个乡下小地方的旧移民后代，家底一穷二白，也没什么手艺，到哪里都只能干点粗活。可我毕竟读过几年书，尽管还是他……它出的钱，上帝有眼，如果我早知道那是个什么东西，怎么会接受它的恩惠！它的伪装近乎完美，我想如果不是因为她，或许我也要感恩戴德地为它工作，至死都蒙在鼓里！菲尔德……”  
老人停下了激昂的讲述，沉浸在回忆里，好一会儿才抬起头，环顾四周，似乎冷静了些。  
“我出生的镇子，所有人都管它叫圆木镇，不光小镇居民，过路的车夫、工人，都这么称呼它，连本地绘制的地图上也这样标注。可这并不是它的官方名字，至少现在已经不是了。圆木镇西边有一大片杨木林，镇里有一半人都靠当伐木工挣钱，另一半靠挣伐木工的钱养家糊口。通火车之前，我们把砍下来的原木用马车拉到河边，再装上船运到下游，来回要花两天时间。后来通了铁路，用不着半天就能把木头运上车。伐木工比以前富有了，更多人愿意来寻活路，镇上的房子越盖越漂亮，生活也比以前丰富得多。  
“杨木林再往西几十英里就到了头，树林被一行弧形的山脉圈住，除了少数几个老猎人，很少有人进入树林那么深的地方。他们喜欢吓唬小孩子，说树林里不仅有棕熊猛兽，还有比野兽更可怕的东西。自打通了火车，这里几乎没人再靠打猎营生了。我母亲是个洗衣妇，父亲是个车夫，我本来还有个哥哥，他们结婚第二年生的，夭折了，他们搬到圆木镇，再后来有了我。  
“我的童年记忆开始得很早，记忆中第一个凝望的对象并不是我的母亲，不，不是的；而是她——艾琳娜，大宅的女主人，它的爱人，它的妻子，它的囚徒。那段记忆本身很模糊，没什么好说的，我太年幼，不足以记清一个人的样貌。但我就是知道那是她。  
“一个雾气弥漫的早晨，他们从森林深处走了出来。它自称康拉德·菲尔德，一个衣冠楚楚的绅士，典型的金发雅利安人；而他黑眼睛的妻子，因为身子不好，所以时不时要在林间小住，呼吸新鲜空气。这就是他们到这里的原因。他们和蔼地与镇上的居民打招呼，脸上挂着贵族式的恬淡笑容，所有人就像被催了眠一样，没人质疑他们在乘马车从树林里冒出来之前，是什么时候进去的。  
“他们说要在这里住上一段时间：‘请别为我们费心，有位好心绅士已经为我们介绍了一座美妙的林间大宅。’菲尔德夫人听不得屋中吵闹，他们仅希望雇用一位管家和一位厨娘，打理宅子里的日常生活，如果有需要的话还要兼任其他工作，但待遇优厚。最终他们挑中了我的父母，仿佛上帝挑选出它的羔羊。  
“不得不承认，我父母在宅子里的生活过得不错，菲尔德夫人……天哪我恨这样称呼她……艾琳娜对他们很好，尤其是我出生之后，她对我就像对她自己的孩子一样。他们无法有自己的孩子。她比我母亲凯伊更像一位称职的母亲，慈爱、关怀、期望，乃至因为对未来的担忧而在欢乐之余流露出的一丝忧愁，我都在她身上找到了。  
“但我该怎么形容我对她的情感呢？这很复杂，就像我没法向你描述她的眼睛、她的脸庞，无法描述她在我发烧时覆盖在我额头上的手；她的黑头发，入夜后披散在她丝织的睡裙上，在蜡烛朦胧的光下反射着金光，月色下她赤脚行走在走廊里的样子……已经太久了，太久了，即便我能清晰地向你描述，那也已经不是事实了，明白吗？感情和记忆本来就不是清清楚楚的东西。在我懵懂的孩童时期，她是我的另一位母亲，但童年迷蒙的薄雾很快就消散了，我仿佛一夜之间长大成人，明白自己对艾琳娜怀着的憧憬与爱恋，是对恋人才有的冲动情感。  
“菲尔德是个高傲的人，生活上很散漫，这让他有种天生的贵族气质，为他的真实身份提供了掩护，他举止怪异，别人却把这都归咎于他的爵位，从不作他想。他不比一个伯爵更不像个‘人’，毕竟小镇居民里没人亲眼见过一位伯爵，也没人见过一个恶魔。菲尔德过分孤僻、夜游、嗜酒如命、社交生活近乎缺失，他只在乎自己，和这样的人一起生活，怎么会幸福？但我可以让她幸福，我愿意把一切给她。当时我还不能彻底消化自己正在经历的，一系列对艾琳娜独特的心理和生理反应，菲尔德先生就已经看得比我还要清楚了。他当然比一个孩子更清楚恋爱中的笨小子是什么样子，情敌之间更是格外敏感。但他从未将我视为势均力敌的对手，他甚至懒得嘲笑我笨拙的示爱。他怂恿我的父母将我送到了寄宿学校，只有每年圣诞节能回来两个礼拜。  
“他以为让我离开大宅，离开艾琳娜，就能熄灭我对她的爱意，但事实恰恰相反。在学校我得以心无旁骛地思念她，也正是在学校，在神父的教诲下，我看清了康拉德·菲尔德的真面目，他才不是什么贵族，他根本就不是人类，他是靠吸食艾琳娜的自由才得以存活的魔鬼，他比德库拉更可恶，因为他并不生着张吓人的嘴脸。我心怀暗暗燃烧的火种，那是对爱情的热烈盼望、对康拉德的憎恨，以及想象自己拥有艾琳娜的喜悦。当我闭上眼睛，我就能看见她的脸，她对襁褓中的我微笑的面庞。我扮演成一个好学生，但我知道自己所学习的一切，经历的一切，都是为了‘那个计划’有一天得以实现。  
“在十五岁的那个圣诞节，我实施了计划。我曾以为那是个机会，能让我们离开他，但我现在只希望自己当时就死掉！”  
老人双手掩面，哽咽了一阵子，又逐渐恢复平静。  
“那年圣诞节我回到菲尔德宅，表现得像个教养良好的男孩，举止得体，对菲尔德夫妇低眉顺眼、彬彬有礼，正如康拉德希望的那样。平安夜是一年里唯一一天大宅里所有人共进晚餐的日子，除此之外就再也没机会见到康拉德祝酒的样子了。他问我学校生活怎么样，我的回答也不外乎这个年纪的男孩会关注的事情：课程、体育比赛、舞会，还提到几个女孩子。他对我的顾虑暂时消除了，移开了投向我的视线，转而一杯接一杯地喝起酒，像个快要在沙漠里渴死的人遇到一泓清泉。  
“而艾琳娜，我能从她眼中看出‘我的男孩儿长大了’的欣慰和寂寞，这让我痛心，我多想当时就告诉她：不！你的男孩永远是你的男孩，他永远不会离开你。现在我永远没机会说出来了。尽管我对她甘之如饴，但当时我最为关注的并非艾琳娜，我一直悄悄注视着康拉德的酒杯。我在酒壶里放的安眠药能放倒一头棕熊，我一点儿都不关心他的死活，只想让他整晚陷入沉睡，这样我就能带走艾琳娜……  
“很快，康拉德瘫倒在了餐桌上，枕着炖菜打起呼噜。他的醉态并不少见，所以没人起疑心，他只是被带回了房间安置好。等我们结束了晚餐，做完打扫工作，便各自歇息了。我睡不着，在房间里踱步，想起当天稍早些时候，父母谈到的对新一年的期望和计划，我父亲埃尔顿攒够了钱，马上就要在镇子上买块地皮盖起新房子，凯伊想为厨房添一套新厨具，哦还有，祝先生的投资顺顺当当，夫人身体健康起来，‘一定能实现！夫人和先生看起来还那么年轻，一点儿都没变’。我的父亲和母亲，埃尔顿和凯伊，一对儿多善良的好人呐，在我离家的这些年间发了福，头发也灰白了，一如既往的单纯快乐。我在一旁听着，不禁悲从中来。我决心要过的日子必定不会有安稳的一天。  
“我在房间里不停地走动，偶尔意识到声响可能惊醒其他人时，才坐下来歇息一下，但很快又不自觉地走了起来。一直到下半夜，我确信所有人都在梦境中安眠，我走出房间，走到康拉德的房间外，他的鼾声从房间里传出来，我用偷来的钥匙从外面锁上了房门。直到这时候我才意识到自己惦念了那么久的计划有多潦草，每当我想象它顺利进行，最终都会沉醉在投入艾琳娜怀抱的幻想中，这种满足感让我失去了理智。而现在，我站在她的房间外，才发现自己想不出一个理由带她离开。  
“我推开她的房门，走到她床边，月光透过纱帘洒在她床脚，我注视着她阴影中的睡脸，感到莫大的幸福。我不满足于此。我坐在床沿轻轻地唤她，她的胸脯随呼吸安详地起伏，没有丝毫醒来的迹象。我这才看到床头矮柜上的银酒杯，她一定是喝了康拉德剩下的酒。现在我不用绞尽脑汁说服她跟我走了，我把这看做一个预兆：我们逃走的举动是受到上天眷顾的。  
“我抱起她，她轻得像一幅骨架。我满腔欣喜，没把这当成什么异样。在此之前我从没有搂过任何一个女孩。我走下楼梯，穿过昏暗空旷的大厅，走入夜色，她在我怀里，呼吸时气流扫过我的脖颈。我套好马车，上了路。我几乎记不得这一切是怎么发生的了，我是怎么穿过了漆黑的走廊？怎么小心翼翼地推开大门？怎么安抚深夜被叫醒的马匹？我不记得了，我的心思全在怀里那个熟睡的女人身上，魔鬼的妻子，即将成为我的爱人。  
“事情到这里还很顺利，夜晚的树林阴森可怖，但我早已摸清了道路，即便在一片渐浓的雾气中，我仍有自信不偏离道路，我原本可能接替父亲成为菲尔德的下一任管家兼车夫。我们驶出森林时月亮还模模糊糊的挂在空中，周围的雾让我想起凯伊告诉我的，她第一次见到菲尔德夫妇的故事。这段回忆激起了我的不安，我鞭策马匹，加速赶往火车站。我盼望着带她离开这鬼地方，越早越好。  
“我从马车里搂出艾琳娜时她仍在熟睡，甚至看起来睡得更沉了，可我来不及多想，远方的地平线已经泛白，弦月变成灰蓝天空上一抹淡淡的牙黄，火车就停在铁道上，只停留十分钟。我清楚我已经踏上了条没有归途的道路。我们上了火车。  
“火车启程前的几分钟，我盯着窗外，预感康拉德随时可能从天而降，出现在站台上，愤怒地抢走艾琳娜，然后把我撕成肉块。但最终什么都没有发生。火车准时发车，汽笛响起，列车晃晃悠悠地启程，在黎明的薄雾中驶向地平线，逐渐加速，太阳升起来，金黄的阳光驱散了朝露。列车驶出镇子没多久，艾琳娜醒了。”  
老人颤抖着，声音由于紧张变得尖细，仿佛再也支撑不住了。  
“她起初看见我的脸，还冲我微笑！但她立刻意识到自己离开了宅邸，她惊慌失措，问我，我们在什么地方？她推起车窗，我得抱住她的腰，她才不至于跳出去。她一脸诧异地看着我，好像我背叛了她，我竟然仍没有意识到这代表什么，还安慰她：没事的，一切都过去了，我们再也不会回去了。  
“她什么都不说，只是用手捂着脸，绝望地哭泣。看着她的样子，我突然明白自己都做了什么。我也淌下了泪水，我问她，你爱他，对不对？她掩面哭着，慢慢地点点头，然后又摇摇头。她什么都不说，就那么在我怀里，一直哭泣，好像身体里的所有水都要从眼睛里流淌出来一样。我的心已经碎了，但还是轻轻地摇晃她，就像她小时候安慰哭泣不止的我。我看着窗外后退的景色，决定在下一站下车，送她回去，然后就此消失。  
“过了些时候，她的哭声渐渐微弱了，我低头看她。天哪，你不会相信她发生了什么！我看到，我看到……！”  
老人喉咙里发出一声急促的尖叫，他喘着粗气：“我看到一双老人的手，满是褶皱和青筋！她的头发快速花白了，她停止了呼吸！我不知道她发生了什么，我不知道！还有她的脸，她睡裙里的身子……一瞬间，她在我怀里干瘪了、衰老了，像朵凋零的玫瑰花。”  
老人跌倒在地上痛哭：“都是我的错，我的错！”  
  
6  
一道闪电，酒馆里所有人的脸映得惨白。  
响雷轰鸣，滚滚而来，与木门被踹开的响声重叠在一起。  
  
7  
白髯老人向他所指的树林方向跪下，泪水布满他脸上的沟壑。他不停地道歉、请求原谅，但没有人再看着他听他说话了。艾格森和他的母亲、醉汉、老妓女、流浪汉，还有其他所有酒客，都垂下脖颈，埋起头，试图藏起自己的面孔。酒吧老板不知去处。  
又是一道闪电，比之前的都要明亮，将来者的脸藏在背光的暗影里，那人站立在门口，一动不动。风从大门吹进来，雨水噼啪打在门口的木地板上，窗户玻璃哗哗作响，酒馆里一片寂静，只有那个老人的嚎哭和道歉与大雨呼应。  
当闪电强烈的白色光芒退去，酒馆又笼罩在一片昏黄的光线里，影子发现站在门口的不过是星期三罢了。  
“你打算坐到什么时候？”  
星期三身上披着雨衣，他抹了一把脸上的雨水，不快地呼唤影子。  
影子留下酒钱，站起身，最后环视了一圈小酒馆。仿佛一场戏剧等待谢幕，除了老人仍在抽泣，其他人都低着头不动弹，空等着幕布降下来。  
影子跟着星期三走进雨里，坐上那辆依然破旧的小车。  
“刚才的那些人，他们也是某种神怪吗？”坐进车里，影子问星期三。车里凉冰冰的，他开始后悔刚才没有来杯威士忌。  
星期三瞥了他一眼。  
“不。他们只是人，被诅咒了，被时间遗忘了，被困在那儿，一遍遍地讲同一个故事。没了信徒的神总得找办法活下去。”  
暴雨打在车上，劈啪作响，雨刷飞速舞动着，艰难地扫开一小块视线，雨点又立刻占据了挡风玻璃。  
影子几乎听不清星期三说了什么，暖气逐渐起了作用，影子闭上眼睛，回想刚才那个被雨云追逐的游船的故事，迷迷糊糊中进入了梦乡。  



End file.
